mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Mir
"Make it up. Sorry doesn't mean shit." - Frank to Junie Browning after the near-brawl at the start of episode five. "I have some things to work on, I shouldn't have let someone that big and strong control my wrists like that." -Frank Mir after the second Lesnar fight. "I'm working on the intricacies of details of maneuvers that he still doesn't even know the names of." -Frank Mir. "That's a big, tough motherfucker, man." - Mir after beating Sims a second time. "The long-term goal for me and my own satisfaction is to take off Brock Lesnar's arm. At the end of the day, that's what my goal is when I go to the gym and train. But being an interim champion would get me one step closer to doing so." - Frank Mir talking about his upcoming interim title fight with Shane Carwin and a possible second unification bout with champion Brock Lesnar. "I want him to know he'll never be the same human being when I get out of that cage with him. When I get a hold of him, it could be the last time he ever gets to compete as an athlete." - Frank Mir. "Physical violence is not that impressive. But tactics, mind games, screwing with people - I love that." - Frank Mir. "I'm working on the intricacies of details of maneuvers that he still doesn't even know the names of." - Frank Mir. "Religion is the retarded stepchild of philosophy." - Frank Mir. 'Hey, the crowd boos, next time I'll rip his arm off, if that's what they want'. - Frank Mir casually talking about winning the heavyweight title from Tim Sylvia by armbar, breaking Sylvia's arm in numerous places and having the crowd boo. "Yeah I tried to break it....He trains with Militich....Those guys wont tap." - Frank after subbing Sylvia. "I would like to apologize to Brock Lesnar, his family, the UFC and the UFC fans for my stupid remarks. I respect Brock, all the other fighters, and the sport of mixed martial arts. I’m sorry that I stepped out of line." - Frank apologizing to Lesnar after saying he wanted to kill him, before Mir's fight with Carwin. "Any marks? Any marks? Nope, didn't hit me mutha a!" - Frank after subbing Tank. "I've faced these demons after my whreck, to come back and fight, the best heavyweight to ever fight in the ufc, and get a win over him after all i've gone through. It just shows, everybody right now look at your lives. People always say you can't do shit. I'm proof you can do things!" - Frank Mir "He ran like a lightweight. It's my fault. I should have trained that he would be intimidated from the standup." - Mir talking about his nemesis Brock Lesnar after their second fight at UFC 100 in which Mir was defeated. "ESPN showed him spitting and hollering. My children are looking. I’m shaking my head, pointing at my kids and going, ‘That’s not how you want to do it, guys.'" - Mir still talking about Brock Lesnar right after the second fight. "I don't even know what's going on, I had to turn it off." - Mir, on the fights during the heavyweight season of TUF. "So, if I did have to pick a guy, I would pick Forrest." - Former UFC heavyweight champ Frank Mir, putting Forrest Griffin '''at the top of the list to beat pound-for-pound wrecking machine '''Anderson Silva. Forrest lost by embarassing knockout. "The win over Nogueira is huge. People that have wins over Nogueira are pretty highly-touted individuals, and now I'm part of that name." - Frank on Nogueira. "Cain will make sure this fight is on the ground and Dos Santos won't be able to do anything to him there. Cain by TKO." - Mir on the Cain-Dos Santos fight.